1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy motorcycle, particularly a toy motorcycle which, having fallen over due to collision with an obstacle while travelling, automatically rights itself and continues travelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Though a variety of toy motorcycles have heretofore been proposed and made available, almost all of them are incapable of continuing travelling once they have fallen over upon colliding with an obstacle while running. In particular, conventional toy motorcycles that run at high speeds cannot right themselves and resume travelling once they have fallen over. More specifically, a self-righting toy wheel is known which, having fallen over, rights itself providing that it remains in contact with the ground. With an ordinary toy motorcycle, however, the wheels in many cases lose contact with the ground by falling over upon collision with an obstable. A running toy capable of repeatedly turning over and making lateral turns is also known. However, the latter is a four-wheel toy automobile having a guide frame and levers projecting from the car body. Such an arrangement cannot be adapted to a toy motorcycle to right the motorcycle and allow it to resume running following a collision with an obstacle.